


The Kink is Your Prompt

by chilly_flame



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, backdoor action, kinkmemes of yore, oldies but goodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: So, these are not new, but if you haven't scoured my livejournal for non-indexed stuff, you'd have missed them. In fact, I myself scoured dreamwidth looking for them recently, only to realize I had already linked to the originals *eight years ago,* but had not archived them. So, time to brush off these kinky shorts (they are very short, apologies) and post.Included prompts:Miranda/Andy/other, threesomeandmy roommate just caught me washing a dildo in the sink. (anal play)These go alongside "Caught" as part of past Dreamwidth femslash_kink events.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	The Kink is Your Prompt

**Quicksilver**  
  
Miranda wiped at the sweat from the back of her neck and watched Andy writhe against the girl on the dance floor, ass grinding into the juncture between the woman's legs. They’d talked about trying this in the past, and now, here in this hot, forbidden place, they would do it. For variety is the spice of life, Miranda thought, and as long as Andy wanted variety, Miranda would happily accept the spice. Otherwise, Andy would slip through Miranda’s fingers like quicksilver, and that was unacceptable.

Miranda licked her lips and moved forward, tilting her bowler hat at a rakish angle. The stranger’s hands came up and brushed beneath Andy’s breasts, and though Miranda felt a brief rush of possessiveness, she didn’t react. She didn’t own Andy, and although it had taken eight months of arguments and three weeks of the silent treatment, she’d finally understood. This stranger, the unknown element tonight, was temporary. Miranda was permanent. Besides, there was nothing wrong with enjoying a little adventure now and then, was there? And the woman, with whom Miranda had not exchanged a single word, was exquisite, her amber, corkscrew hair bouncing with the beat of the music. Her skin was golden and sun-kissed, body slim and inviting. Not a bad choice for their experiment.

Andy’s head fell forward, eyes open and fastened on Miranda. Her bottom lip was swollen from her habit of biting it while she danced. The black corset she wore slid lower, exposing another inch of pristine, ivory breast, and Miranda took her chance. She came closer, joining Andy until the three of them were moving as one. The heavy bass line filled her head, blocking out every thought in favor of enjoying the body pressing against her. The wine she’d drunk at dinner still coursed through her veins, making this easier than she’d expected.

“Outside,” she hissed into Andy’s ear.

Andy nodded, grabbing the stranger’s hand and pulling her along. The three of them stumbled to the rickety wooden door that opened out onto the sand, falling through it into darkness. The moon was bright enough to allow Miranda to see that they were reasonably alone on the beach, and at once, she pulled at Andy and kissed her with a vengeance. Andy’s tongue invaded her mouth, and Miranda felt four hands pulling at her shirt, drawing her closer. The trio backed up against the wooden wall of the club, and the music was as loud outside as it was in. The bass thudded through Miranda until she was thrusting against Andy’s thigh with the rhythm of it.

Their new friend’s hands were busy, traveling from Andy’s breasts to Miranda’s. Andy pulled back, gazing into Miranda’s eyes as though asking for permission, and when Miranda raised a knowing eyebrow, Andy licked at Miranda’s mouth once before she turned around in her arms. She laid a kiss on the stranger’s lips that seemed to stun the other woman, whose hands flailed until they found purchase against Miranda’s shoulders. Miranda reached around to grasp Andy’s tight fitting pants, undoing the top button and zipper. At the same time Andy’s hand disappeared under the stranger’s sky blue dress, and suddenly the cadence of the music changed to a faster, more frantic beat. Miranda couldn’t wait any longer; she plunged her hand inside Andy’s pants, raking her nails down that lily-white ass until she could shove two fingers inside her from behind. Then all bets were off—Andy was wriggling like a wild thing in her arms, still kissing the stranger and working her arm furiously. The woman cried out at whatever Andy was doing to her, yanking against Miranda’s collar. Miranda moved her fingers faster, not going for her clit, not yet, not until Andy couldn’t bear it any longer…

It took no time at all for the stranger to jerk against Andy, her hand tugging Miranda’s shirt right out of her trousers. The woman slammed her head against the wooden wall, grimacing with orgasm, and only then did Miranda reach over with her other hand, jerking Andy off in a few short strokes against her clit. Andy convulsed in ecstasy, shaking in Miranda’s embrace. Barely ten seconds passed before Andy pulled away from her and turned around again, falling to her knees. She leaned forward and tugged at Miranda’s trousers, unzipping them but not bothering to pull down her underwear. It didn’t matter; Andy’s tongue against her pussy sent Miranda over in moments, and she leaned forward against the wall, her hands at either side of the stranger’s shoulders. The woman’s eyes were closed, and in repose Miranda found her quite beautiful. She would have no problem never seeing her again.

As she recovered, Andy stood, fastening Miranda’s trousers with a smile. “Ready to go?” she asked, voice promising more illicit delights, this time behind closed doors. Alone, together.

“Yes.”

Andy turned and kissed the stranger’s cheek. “Thanks for a lovely evening,” she said sweetly, and the woman’s eyes flew open in surprise.

“Wait—” the stranger pleaded.

“Sorry,” Miranda said firmly. “This one’s mine.”

\----

**Pretty Fine**

“How’s that?” Andy says, concerned.

“Fine.” Miranda says sharply, panting through her nose.

That answer, and the sort of medical way Andy had to snap on the glove, sucks more of the sexy out of the moment. “Fine” isn’t what she is hoping for. Miranda wanted to try a little ass play, and Andy was willing (if not exactly open to reciprocation), so she got out the dildo they’d only used once before upgrading to something more sizable. This is what Andy eyes as she preps Miranda, trying to follow the advice she read online. Work up to it, the article said. You don’t want anyone passing out from pain. Now Andy is inside Miranda up to the knuckle of a nicely lubed finger, wrapped in a plastic glove. Andy had considered skipping the glove, but really, she’s not that into this, and it just seemed cleaner.

“How about this?” Andy tries to move her finger around the tight space, and Miranda turns to look over her shoulder with irritation.

“I know you’re not particularly interested, but you could at least pretend—“

“That’s not true!” Andy declares. “I am. I want you to have whatever pleases you. I’m just not used to this yet.”

So, they keep at it. Andy goes for second finger with more lube, and Miranda tilts her ass a little higher and groans. That makes Andy lose her breath, and she reaches down to touch Miranda’s clit.

“Not yet!” Miranda cries. “I don’t want to come yet. I want you to fuck me with that--I want—oh God, you’re killing me.”

Andy’s shocked at how wet Miranda is; apparently this ass thing is really working her up. Huh. This time she pushes inside with a bit more intention, and when Miranda’s legs spread a little wider and she pushes down on the fingers, Andy’s blood starts to sing. Her face heats up when Miranda hums, and decides she’s got to get that dildo on and start some serious fucking.

She removes her fingers carefully and yanks the glove off, inside out. A second later she slides the dildo into the harness. “Okay, just say if it’s too much.”

Miranda’s got her head down, but Andy sees her nod. “Hurry. Hurry,” Miranda begs.

Andy does. She pours way too much lube on the narrow black cock and positions it right at the place Andy had always avoided in the past. “Okay,” she says again, and starts to nudge inside.

“Haaa,” Miranda moans, wriggling back against it.

Slowly, so slowly, Andy eases inside, inch by terrible inch. Miranda’s quivering now, and Andy doesn’t go all the way in. She doesn’t want to take too much of a risk—this should be enough. With both hands on Miranda’s hips, Andy pulls out, and pushes in. Miranda cries out right away, but she doesn’t say no, or stop, or too much, so Andy does it again. And again. And soon, she’s fucking her like there’s no tomorrow, and Miranda’s keening her pleasure with every stroke.

This is way more fun than Andy thought it would be. She’s dripping against the harness, wishing this thing had another end so it could be tucked inside her too, conveying every move Miranda makes. But this will have to do, and it does just fine.

"Mm, mm, I’m—I’m ready—I want to, now, please—" Miranda moans incoherently, and Andy takes that to mean that she can go for the clit now. She reaches down and flicks, and Miranda screams with it. She does it again in the rhythm of their fucking, until finally Miranda pushes back and jerks forward against Andy’s palm in what is definitely a monster orgasm. She soaks Andy’s whole hand, while Andy jams her free hand down between her own legs and rubs. She barely needs a second before she explodes, and their voices rise and fall together in the tiny room.

Once she pulls out, she wraps the dildo in a clean glove and sets it on the bedside table. She collapses onto Miranda’s back and licks at her shoulder blade. “So that turned out pretty fine, yeah?”

Miranda chuckles just once. She is putty in Andy’s hands. Always has been, always will be.

“Just make sure you use a lot of soap when you put it in the dishwasher,” Miranda says. “I want it to last.”

Andy doesn’t mention to Miranda that she doesn’t have a dishwasher. Tomorrow morning, she’ll be doing breakfast dishes first, dildos second. She hopes her roommate isn’t home when she gets started.


End file.
